User blog:Rzeka/Cassidy versus Sierra
Cast: TMNT Characters: Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michaelangelo ' Master Splinter(minor)' StormieCreater's OCs: Samuel Ralphael Gabriella Fransesco Tylena Echo Iredessa Willemse Roari K9luvthatLeo's OCs: Ginger Brunette Denver Cassidy Sierra Alex Makayla Chase Kitty August September November December Hibuddy539's OCs: Amber Jacob and Breanna 'Chapter 1(K9luvthatLeo)' No POV After Roy left, everyone went back Sammy and Bre's house on North Street. Ginger was still recovering from her injury Roy gave her. Recently, Gabby twisted her ankle while sparing with Donnie and Master Splinter. Everyone was in the backyard. Most of them were having snowball fights and the rest were watching. Later in the evening, Cassidy was cooking dinner. Then they heard a knock on the door. Raph peaked through the door. "It's Sierra!" Raph screamed under his voice. "Whose Sierra?" Cassidy asked. "When I was younger, she followed me around everywhere and tried to hug me and stuff but then I wacked her off of me." Raph replied still under his voice. "Open up!" Sierra commanded. "No, you cute, little, snotty brat!" Echo called back. "You know her?" Odette asked. "She was walking one day....This was before I met you, Dessa." "Hm, okay." Odette said. "Let me in!" Sierra screamed. "Fine." Raph said rolling his eyes. He opened the door. "AHH!!!!!!!!!!!" TBC Chapter 2(K9luvthatLeo) "You're a torch!!!" Raph pointed at her. "Yes, I can turn into a flaming torch!" Sierra exclaimed. "Weird...." Cassidy said. Sierra walked up to her. "Who are you?" Sierra asked. "I'm Cassidy." Cassidy told Sierra. "Whose your favorite turtle and do you have any allergies?" "My favorite turtle is Raph and I'm allergic to nuts." Cassidy replied. "Interesting......" Sierra wrote down. Everyone but Sierra and Cassidy left the room. "We have a competition, Miss Cassidy." Sierra frowned. No POV "So who's cooking dinner tonight?" Ginger asked. "I will!" Sierra volunteered. She cooked up some chicken for everyone but Cassidy. She made a salad for Cassidy with tiny bits of nuts. She set out the food on the table. After they said grace, they began to eat. Sierra put the salad in front of Cassidy. Cassidy took her spoon took one bite and fell to the floor. Raph quickly got out of his seat and went over to Cassidy. "What's in that salad?!" Leo asked Sierra. "Um....Just salad stuff....." Sierra lied. Leo picked up the bowl and found bits of nuts in it. Everyone stared with open, wide eyes. (dramatic, sad music). "Get the Ebi-pen!" Odette shouted. Echo and Mikey ran to the garage and pulled out two ebi-pens from the cabinet and ran back into the house. Then they used the ebi-pens. "Is she still alive?! IS SHE OKAY?!!" Raph's heart pounded faster than ever. Kitty listened to Cassidy's chest. "......Yes.....Just asleep." Kitty exhaled in releif. "Up stairs, now!" Sammy roared at Sierra. Sierra took the elevator to one of the guest rooms. "Something...is...wrong with Sierra." Raph angrily said. TBC @stormiecreater Please write chapter 3! Chapter 3 (Written by StormieCreater) "Y'know" Willemse told him "I think she might be jealous of Cassidy" "Jealous of Cassidy?!" Raph told him "But why?" "Because you like her" Willemse explained "You get all fluttery and nervous around her and not Sierra. (he leans over) between you and me, I think Cassidy is more attractive." "You and me both" Sammy was still upstairs with Sierra. "What is your problem?!" Sammy yelled at her "Are you trying to get her killed?!" "No" she replied "I'm trying to get even. She messes with my Raphie, she gets the nuts" "You're nuts" "Good one bro!" he heard Frisco say. "Shut it, turtle brain!" Sierra yelled to him. "Don't even insult my family!" Sammy yelled at her more. "And stay away from Cassidy, or we might have Gabby and Brunette watch you to make sure" "M'kay" she replied rudely. TBC Chapter 4(K9luvthatLeo) When Sammy left the room, she finally whispered to herself, "I have one more chance to get Raph." Back down stairs, Raph was on the couch thinking about Cassidy. He sighed. "It's gonna be okay bro." Ralph told him. "I guess." Raph groaned turning over. "Hey," Leo started "believe us bro." "'Kay." Raph said face down on the couch. When Sierra was allowed to come down she apoligized and turned on the TV. She stayed down all night until 1:00 AM. It was the next day and Raph was keeping a vigil over Cassidy until she woke up. "You're okay!" Raph hugged her. "Yeah, I guess." Cassidy said rubbing her head. "Is that Sierra girl gone yet?" "Sadly, no." Raph stared at the floor. "But atleast your okay." "Wanna go swim?" Cassidy asked. "But it's snowing! The pool is probably frozen." Raph exclaimed. "So? It's more fun when it's frozen!" Cassidy said slipping on her sweatshirt. "Alright then." Raph walked out into the backyard. TBC Chapter 5 (Written by StormieCreater) Cassidy took Raph outside to where the "pool" was. "Alright, Cassidy" Raph told her. "What do you have planned?" "Well, have you ever been Ice skating before?" Cassidy asked, putting on her skates. Raph thought for a moment "Uh, no" Cassidy stood up on her skates, wobbling "Well, now's your chance!" she grabs his hands to keep herself from falling down. She looked deeply into his eyes and blushed. Raph blushed in return. Then she dragged himself on the ice. "Whoa!" Raph tried to keep himself from falling down. But he failed. Cassidy skated over to him and sat down by him on her knees. She comforted him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think I'll get it anytime soon" Raph confessed, while rubbing his hand behind his head. "It's not that easy at first" Cassidy explained to him "But if you follow my lead, I can teach you" She grabbed him by the hands and pulled him up. "Skate to this beat, and you'll get it in no time." Then she let go of one of his hands and started counting "123, 123, 123, 123" while switching feet at each one. Before she knew it, Raph was skating like a pro. Cassidy was impressed. They skated with each other for at least a half an hour or so. Sooner than she knew it, Cassidy watched as Raph skated around her. She had no idea that he was going to skate towards her and in front of her. Raph pulled her towards him and she started to blush. "Raph" Cassidy started to say "What are you-" Before she said anything else Raph pulled her towards him more and kissed her on the lips. Nearby, Sierra was watching. She growled at Cassidy Raph released Cassidy, but his face was only 6 inches apart from hers. "Thank you for teaching me how to skate" Raph whispered to her. Cassidy blushed. "Y-you're welcome" She studdered. then they skated together holding hands. Sierra was inside, plotting revenge, while the Courageous Crew were watching. "We can't let her hurt Cassidy again!" Tyla exclaimed. "What do we do?!" Willemse panicked. Echo thought, then a devious smile spread across his face. "Oh no. He's thinking of something dirty" Otto said. "What is it Echo?" Odette said unenthusiastically. "The best plan ever." He told them. Then he whispered his plan. They all giggled. Tomorrow, when Sierra is with Cassidy, before she hurts her, they're going to throw pie in her face to distract Sierra then Cassidy can run. The perfect plan. TBC Chapter 6: (K9luvthatLeo) The next morning, Cassidy and Raph were walking around in the backyard. Sierra growled, turning into a torch. "Finally," Sierra said to herself, "It's time for my best plan yet!" Sierra went into the backyard, tiptoeing. Then started talking, "Hey Raph! Can I talk to Cassidy for a sec?" Sierra puppy-eyed him. "Oooo-kay?" Raph stared. "Thanks!" Sierra grabbed Cassidy by the arm and pulled her near the treehouse. Up in the treehouse, was a big, heavy ball that Sierra set up to knock out Cassidy, causing memory loss. "There she is!" Echo exclaimed. "Perfect," Tyla rubbed her hands. Roari went behind the huge tree with the cherry pie in her hands-Sierra's least favorite flavor. Sierra pressed a button that made the ball roll-slowly. Suddenly, the pie came around the corner, splashing into Sierra's face. "Bleugh!" Sierra wiped her face, barely getting any pie off, "Cherry!" "RUN!" the Courageous Crew yelled to Cassidy she ran back to Raph while the Courageous Crew followed. The ball from the treehouse came tumbling down. "Oh no!" Sierra screamed. TBC Chapter 7 (K9luvthatLeo) The ball came down and plopped onto her head. Luckily, it wasn't too heavy, it was a plastic one weighing about 3.4 pounds. She went to the hospital. "Glad she's gone," Raph hugged Cassidy. "Yeah," Cassidy started, "But what if that ball caused major damage?" "It could've," Willemse said, "We could see her tomorrow." "I will," Cassidy sighed, "You guys stay here." "Okay," Raph stared down at the grass. ~Next morning~ Cassidy walked in to the hospital, hearing her footsteps. "Wow," Cassidy whispered to herself, "this place is like a desert." Cassidy got her little visitor sticker and went into Sierra's room. "Sierra?" "Yes?" Sierra groaned. "I'm sorry," Cassidy said. "For what?" "Last night?" "Oh," Sierra sighed. "It's okay." "Really?!" "Yeah," Sierra sat up and scratched her head, "I was rude to you." "Well," Cassidy started, "Raph says hi." "Who's Raph?" "The turtle with the red bandana." "Doesn't ring a bell." "Wha-?" Cassidy picked up a clipboard and read, NAME: ''SIERRA FIELDS'' AGE: ''16'' SYMPTOM: ''MEMORY LOSS'' Cassidy sighed and put down the clipboard. She headed towards the door until, "I'm sorry," Sierra apologized, "I was super mean to you. But I hope we can start over when I come out of here." "Huh?" Cassidy stood in awe. "Yes," Sierra looked up at Cassidy, "Friends?" she held out her hand. Cassidy stood there for a moment, then finally made her decision, "Friends." They shook hands, did a half hug and Cassidy went towards the door, and waved back to Sierra. Sierra waved back and Cassidy closed the door. THE END Category:Blog posts